


Greedy

by CelticBlue93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticBlue93/pseuds/CelticBlue93
Summary: Draco Malfoy cannot believe his luck when Hermione Granger walks into his favorite bar. What she does next, leaves him searching for words.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to “Harry Potter”, these belong to the fantastic J.K. Rowling. I’m just one lucky girl that I get to play around a bit with her characters. Furthermore, this one-shot is inspired by Ariana Grande’s song “Greedy”. You really don’t want to hear me sing, so obviously the song isn’t mine either.
> 
> All my thanks to Lenina for serving as a beta for this one-shot!

“Can I hit you up with another drink, Drake?”

A tall, platinum blond man eagerly nodded, before throwing back the last bit of amber liquid swirling in the tumbler currently in his hand. It was a hot Friday evening in late-August and a pleasant buzz formed in his head, mainly attributable to the overconsumption of alcohol and the upbeat music currently playing in his favorite club in Diagon Alley. Draco Malfoy looked around the table and saw his friends and colleagues laughing and fooling around, all in a similar state of alcohol-induced unrestraint. 

After-work drinks on Friday was an honored tradition among Draco and his closest friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. They had sworn to each other to keep in touch once graduated from their eighth year at Hogwarts. Since they all found respectable occupations at the Ministry of Magic, going for a drink on Friday evening after office hours seemed like the easiest way to keep their acquaintance alive. Soon Marcus Flint, another former-Slytherin who joined the Auror Department one year prior to Draco, accompanied them. For them, the night out not only celebrated the end of the working week, it also served as a reminder that they were free wizards, despite fighting on the wrong side of the war. All of them lived a privileged life, born in wealthy and powerful family’s, but the wizarding war humbled them and they would never forget how lucky they were to get a second chance.

“Well look who the cat dragged in! The-Bastard-Who-Did-Not-Die!” Marcus suddenly shouted. He brutally made his way towards the entrance of the establishment, knocking over quite a few glasses at a table next to theirs. It gained him several foul looks from the table occupants, who were now dripping in Elderflower Wine. Marcus, however, didn’t notice or didn’t seem to care. Upon reaching the dark-haired wizard entering the premises, he gave the famous Harry Potter a fierce bear-hug and dragged him over to their corner.

“Flint, you do realize that Potter’s nickname is “The-Boy-Who-Lived”, don’t you?” Draco wiped the tears from his eyes after laughing for the past two minutes with Theo and Blaise at the ridiculous moniker Flint drunkenly invented. Marcus simply shrugged and stated that it all came down to the same principle: Moldy Voldy never managed to get their favorite Gryffindor six-feet under. 

The former Slytherins all broke into a second fit of laughter, while Harry simply shook his head in disbelief, an indulgent smile visible on his features nonetheless. Feeling encouraged and less restrained than usual because of the Fire Whiskey, Draco climbed unsteadily on their table. Having found his balance again, he raised his glass in the air and roared for everyone to hear: “To Harry Potter, The-Bastard-Who-Did-Not-Die!”, which was repeated enthusiastically by all witches and wizards currently frequenting the club.

Once the war reached it’s final climax with the Battle of Hogwarts, life in wizarding Britain slowly returned to normal. They put their deceased friends to rest and sentenced the last Death Eaters to life in Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy amongst them. Harry immediately accepted Prime Minister Shacklebolts offer to enroll in Auror training, forfeiting the option to return to Hogwarts for his eighth year. Draco, feeling as if he no longer had any purpose in life, decided to finish his education and take his NEWT’s. This granted him a whole additional year to consider his future, finally free to make a decision for himself, no longer subject to his father’s tyranny. At the end of the year he concluded there was only one way to redeem himself: join the Auror Department. He shared his intelligence on the Dark Wizards that still ran free and dedicated his life to locking them up. Although originally not thrilled to work together, Harry and Draco set their differences aside and developed a cordial, but professional relationship. After a few assignments and a life-threatening mission where Draco saved Harry’s life, Harry begrudgingly offered to buy Malfoy a drink. One drink turned into many, and after a night full of debauchery, of which they swore never to speak again, the Slytherin prince and the Golden Boy became friends.

“So tell me, Potter,” Draco started, his feet firmly on the ground again, “is your Red-Headed vixen giving you free rein tonight? Because you’re more than welcome to join us in our nightly brawls if you like. A repetition of our first night out is a long-time due.”

“Ooooh no, I’m not going anywhere with you ever again, Malfoy. You seem to bring out sides of me I didn’t even know I possessed, and I don’t mean that in a good way. Besides, Ginny is joining us shortly, I hope. She took a Sisyphean task upon herself by trying to convince Hermione to join us for once, instead of locking herself in her apartment with a book.”

The last bit made Draco’s ears perk up. Knowing that there was a possibility that Hermione Granger might join them made his chest swell with unanticipated excitement. Four years ago, she also returned to Hogwarts to take her NEWT’s, to no ones surprise. There were no doubts that she would make an exceptional career for herself, but instead of applying for a job here in Britain, Hermione decided to pursue her academic aspirations and moved to North America for two years, where she performed research in the Ilvermony Charms Department.Last year, just after Draco passed his final exam to officially become a licensed Auror, Hermione Granger waltzed into the Department as the newly appointed Head of Auror Administrations.

The first time Draco put eyes on her again, he was awestruck at the woman that stood before him. There was absolutely no denying that the two years abroad had given her a more mature look. Free from the stress of an impending war, the black circles under her eyes gave way to an overall healthy glow and her figure filled out sensually. He begrudgingly admitted to himself that 24-year old Hermione Granger truly was a vision. The only thing that unfortunately hadn’t changed was her unforgiving character. Taking into account that she was now one of his direct supervisors, Draco resorted to extreme measures to convince her he no longer carried the beliefs of his father. This was not only necessary to build a professional relationship, but he also wanted her to see that he was a changed man. Following his heartfelt apology one evening when they were both working late, she finally started to melt towards him. Ever since, Draco developed a soft spot for the petite witch.

“And it seems my girl has done the impossible.” Harry added a, raising his hand to beckon the two witches who just entered. 

Draco turned towards the entrance and saw Ginny Weasley waving at them with a big smile on her freckled face. Directly behind her stood the subject of his admiration. He couldn’t help but smirk when he saw Hermione’s irritated expression. Spending her evening in a club getting drunk and actually having fun was clearly not how she envisioned her Friday evening, but Draco thanked Merlin, because luck couldn’t be more on his side. 

The two women made their way towards Draco and Harry. Once they reached the table, Ginny and Harry immediately fell into a passionate kiss, leaving Hermione and Draco as uncomfortable spectators.

“Fancy a drink, Granger?” Draco offered, effectively breaking the pregnant silence currently hanging around them. 

“I’ll join you.” She quickly agreed, before making their way towards the brightly illuminated bar counter.

Draco gestured to the waitress, indicating that they were ready to order. After inquiring what Granger wanted to drink, he ordered a butterbeer and another tumbler of fire whiskey. He took a gulp of icy liquor and decided it was time to spice things up a bit.

“So Granger, does this mean you finally took that stick out of your incredibly well-formed arse and have some actual fun?”

Hermione Granger was not a woman who rattled easily, so instead of being affronted, she simply answered, “And, based on the articles about you in the Prophet, you think you’re the best person to introduce me to fun, do you?”

“Are you admitting that you actually read these articles? Granger, that’s almost a confession that you miss my radiant personality when I’m not around.” 

“I believe the only confession I made is that I read the paper on a daily basis. Shocking, isn’t it? Almost as shocking as the fact that you’re checking out your line managers buttocks.” she retorted, looking him directly in the eye with a raised brow.

Encouraged by the fire whiskey running through his veins, Draco gave her his most charming smile, the one witches couldn’t resist, and said, “Granger, I was raised in a house filled to the brim with all things beautiful, so you will agree that I can be considered as a connoisseur of all that is rare and of high quality and believe me, you have the most exquisite behind that I had the honors of checking out.”

Hermione was used to arguing with Draco and being teased on occasion, but receiving genuine compliments from him was not something that happened very often. Hence the reason why she suddenly turned into a stuttering mess, not entirely sure what the proper response was in this case. Eventually she decided on a simple thank you and moved back towards their table. Draco followed closely, the exquisite buttocks directly in his sight. She took the seat previously occupied by Blaise, who was now chatting up the Elderflower Wine-witches at the table next to theirs. She started to pull a book out of her bag, clearly with the intention of reading in the middle of the club. Before she could open “Scandinavian Runes of the 15th century”, Draco snatched the book out of her hands and held it high above his head.

“Give it back, Malfoy!” she screeched.

Despite the music blasting loudly through the speakers, several people turned their heads, throwing questioning glances in their direction. With every intention of spiting her further, Draco leaned over and mockingly held his hand next to his ear.

“I didn’t quite catch that, you’ll have to speak up a bit!” he yelled.

He saw two angry red spots form on her cheeks and a vivid image of her with the same blushes, under different circumstances,appeared in his imagination. Draco couldn’t help but smile fondly at the alluring woman before him, but snapped out of his reverie when Granger punched him in the stomach, trying to steal back her book. Barely holding on to the tome, he pulled her flush against himself. 

“For Merlin’s sake, Malfoy, you’re acting like a total prick tonight! Let me go.” She was struggling to free herself with the fire only a true Gryffindor princess possessed.

“Only if you ask me nicely, Hermione.”

He could practically feel her rolling her eyes and, after a brief moment, she finally stopped wriggling, realizing she could not possibly win this battle.

“Please, let me go, Malfoy.” She said, her tone a bit less acid than before.

“Please, let me go, who? I thought we moved past the hostility and were on a first-name basis! You truly hurt my feelings here, Golden Girl.” He knew how she disliked the moniker, and hoped it would put her even more on edge.

She sighed dramatically, mumbling something about the pot calling the kettle. He was clearly testing the limits of her patience, but encouraged by his six - or was it seven - tumblers of fire whiskey, he kept pushing her boundaries. This was way to amusing, and surprisingly arousing, to stop now.

“Please, let me go, Draco.”

He regretfully released his iron grip on her waist and smiled at her mischievously.

“Well, that wasn’t to hard now, was it?” he laughed. 

She gave him a brief smile that didn’t entirely reach her eyes and looked at him expectantly. He raised his eyebrows at her, knowing what would follow. She didn’t disappoint him.

“My book, Malfoy. I believe you’ve had your fun for tonight? Now be a good little ferret and kindly return it to me.” Draco, who just took a sip from his drink, snorted in his glass. He wiped the drops of liquor from his mouth and decided it was time to raise the stakes.

“Tell you what, Ms. Granger. We’ll make a deal. If you promise to spend time with your friends and me tonight, I’ll be happy to give back your book and in addition, I grant you unlimited access to the Malfoy library. But that’s only if you forsake any reading or studying tonight.” Draco knew that she would have a hard time saying no to his proposal. The Malfoy library was one of the largest in wizarding Britain, containing multiple first editions and titles that went out of print ages ago. She would not pass up the opportunity to browse through all of those works, and unlimited access would mean she was free to read whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. Draco mentally added that he would also have the opportunity to spend more one-on-one time with her.

“I accept your deal, Malfoy. But I will only refrain from reading tonight, this does not apply for future Fridays. In addition, I expect access to your library effective as of tomorrow.”

He nodded and extended his hand. She took it and Draco marveled at the softness of her small hand in his. This was going to be a night full or surprises.

Three hours and a whole bunch of butterbeers later.

“Merlin, Malfoy, I still believe that was one of my finest moments in third year. You should have seen the look on your face! It was so immensely satisfying to punch that smirk right off!” 

“You sure have a nice left hook. I’ll have you know my nose never fully recovered, there’s still a slight bend to it!”

“Serves you right! You were an absolute, privileged little fuck in school!”

Draco and Hermione sat close together at the bar, giggling uncontrollably at the story. The alcohol loosened them up substantially and they both nursed another drink, against their better judgment. If he was not mistaken, there was even some mild flirting involved from Hermione’s side.

“That was probably one of the rare instances were the Golden Girl lost her composure. Tell me, Granger, what is it that makes you loose control?” There was a suggestive undertone in Draco’s words, which didn’t go unnoticed by the witch sitting next to him.

“Stop doing that, Draco. I’ll have you know that I can be quite the wild witch if I want to.” 

She playfully bumped him on the shoulder, but the moment she drew back her hand, Draco grabbed it and pulled her even closer, until she was standing between his legs. He could smell her Jasmine perfume, mixed with a scent that could only be Hermione. He moved forward, so his mouth was next to her ear.

“Prove it.” He whispered. He drew back slightly and was mildly surprised when he saw a determined glint in her eyes, where he would’ve expected her to feel highly uncomfortable with him invading her personal space.

“I will.” She whispered back in a hoarse voice before she stepped away from him and moved towards the DJ-wizard who was playing music in the far corner of the bar. After a short conversation, Hermione purposefully moved towards the small stage in the center of the dance floor, shooing away the three witches occupying the platform. A catchy tune that Draco didn’t recognize started playing and Hermione struck a seductive pose, her left hip slightly cocked to the side and right hand raised in the air.

Greedy! You know that I’m greedy for love.

She moved elegantly to the music, discarding her tailored navy blue vest in the process, leaving her in a sheer white blouse, a navy blue pencil skirt that accentuated all the right places and a pair of beige stiletto heels. 

Baby you got lucky, cause you’re rocking with the best. And I’m greedy.  
I’m not talking money, I’m just physically obsessed. And I’m greedy.

She looked directly at him during her entire performance, despite the audience that gathered around the small stage and the multiple wolf whistles thrown at her. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought she was trying to seduce him. It worked. He was properly seduced by Hermione Granger.

Once the music faded out, Hermione maneuvered her way through her admirers back to him. “I would’ve thought that your mother had educated you properly on etiquette. Maybe then you would’ve known that staring at a woman is immensely impolite.”

She gently touched his chin to close his mouth, which Draco did not realize was hanging open in the first place. He was completely speechless and in that instant, realization struck him with a force that left him breathless. He wanted Hermione Granger like he had never wanted anyone else. Gryffindor Queen, Golden Girl, and the only witch he considered his equal. She was the epitome of class, intellect and a kind heart, all wrapped in one very nice package. No other woman would do for him or would live up to the expectations of being the future Mrs. Malfoy.

“Marry me, Granger” he blurted out.

Without a moments hesitation, she replied: “ I would’ve expected a far more extravagant proposal from you and besides, I don’t see myself sporting an antique emerald engagement ring, it’s simply not my style nor color. So before you get ideas in that pretty head of yours -.” But she was not able to finish her sentence before Draco interrupted her.

“Let’s get this straight now, shall we. The Malfoy-heirlooms are made of green diámonds, not emeralds, and secondly, those pieces of jewelry would perfectly complement those delightful amber-colored eyes of yours, but I’ll gracefully take your refusal, as the gentleman I am.” He answered, before adding cockily: “For now at least.”

A small smile was spreading on her face and she gently touched his hand. “Who said I was refusing you? I was just going to express my hope that the Malfoy vaults also held some rubies, because I would be more inclined to accept those.”

It took a moment to register what she just said, but once he did, Draco was on her in a second and pulled her flush against himself for the second time that evening.

“If there are none, I’ll buy you all the rubies, sapphires, diamonds, or whatever it is you want. Just tell me and consider them yours.”

“Bragging about the Malfoy vaults will not convince me, Draco. I expected you to know me better than that.” She tried to say it in a teasing manner, but he could hear the serious undertone in her voice.

“Then let me put it differently. Whatever your heart desires, I would go to the ends of the earth to make it happen. It would be my life’s mission to put a smile permanently on your face. I would help you carry your burdens and serve as a shield to protect you from harm. Your happiness would be mine.” 

Draco looked into her endless eyes, where he could read multiple emotions: confusion, wonder, a bit of fear. But most of all, he saw amazement and, most importantly, love. He moved his hand from her lower back to the nape of her neck and gently pulled her hair so her head was tilted slightly backward. 

He then placed a soft kiss on her lips and to his immense joy, she kissed him back.


End file.
